Salah Paham?
by shianata55
Summary: Tsukasa dan Kuga bertengkar. Bukannya introspeksi diri, Kuga malah nyari seme baru! Tsukasa tentu saja cemburu berat! Apalagi seme yang didekati itu Yukihira Souma, rival sepihak-nya Tsukasa! warn: Yaoi, Oneshoot Rated: T TsukaKuga


Tsukasa dan Kuga bertengkar. Bukannya introspeksi diri, Kuga malah nyari seme baru! Tsukasa tentu saja cemburu berat! Apalagi seme yang didekati itu Yukihira Souma, rival sepihak-nya Tsukasa!

 **SHOKUGEKI NO SOUMA BUKAN PUNYA DAKU, CUMAN MINJEM CHARA DOANG**

 **WARN: OOC, SHOUNEN AI, YAOI, BXB, TYPO!**

 **TSUKASA EISHI X KUGA TERUNORI**

 **TSUKAKUGA 4LYF!**

.

* * *

"Maksudmu, makananku yang sudah naik level ini malah kurang enak!?"

"Memang seperti itu kenyataannya, Kuga..."

"Apa karena aku hanya mantan kursi delapan, kau tidak mau mengatakan betapa enaknya makananku!? Kau tetap ingin menjadi yang pertama, dan berbuat curang, mengatakan kalau makananku tidak enak!?"

"Ini bukan _shokugeki_ , Kuga. Dan kau punya kesalahan langkah dimasakanmu. Itu sebabnya—"

"Bawel! Aku yakin 100% kalau langkah-langkahnya sudah benar! Resepnya diluar otakku! Kau berani sekali mengataiku tidak hapal resep keluarga sendiri!"

"Dengarkan aku—"

"Aaah! Bodo amat!" Kuga berlari keluar dapur dengan kesal.

Tsukasa berniat mengejar, tapi ia tahu kalau Kuga tetap saja tidak mau mendengarkannya. Ingat kan kalau Kuga itu keras kepala? Jadi Tsukasa hanya bisa menatap kepergian Kuga dengan sedih.

* * *

"Tsukasa!" Rindou mendobrak pintu ruangan Ten Elite Council. Lalu dengan langkah besar, Rindou menghampiri Tsukasa yang mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sebagai kursi pertama. "Kau sudah melihat Kuga hari ini!?"

"Eh? Belum. Kenapa?" jawab Tsukasa heran.

"Kuga—dia... jalan sama Yukihira!" Rindou memekik heboh.

Tsukasa menaikkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Kuga memang suka jalan-jalan dengan orang lain 'kan?" kata Tsukasa.

"Itu sih aku juga tahu! Tapi, Tsukasa, Kuga bergandengan dengan Yukihira! Kau bayangkan!? Bergandengan! Dia mungkin memang suka berjalan-jalan! Tapi aku ingat sekali, Kuga itu tidak suka _skinship_!" Rindou mengacak-acak frustasi. Sejak lama, Rindou menjalankan kapal TsukasaKuga dalam hatinya. Tidak boleh ada kapal lain yang berjalan dihatinya! "Eh, lho!? Tsukasa!?"

Tsukasa hampir menjadi batu sekarang.

"Bisa kau ceritakan kenapa Kuga seperti itu? Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Rindou menghiraukan pembatuan(?) Tsukasa sekarang.

"Kemarin kami bertengkar. Kubilang kalau masakan miliknya tidak enak dan langkahnya salah. Tapi ia malah marah dan... begitulah," jawab Tsukasa menghela nafas.

"Tumben sekali ia marah begitu. Bukankah kalau kau memberi saran, Kuga langsung melaksanakannya?" gumam Rindou bingung. "Jangan-jangan ia memang sudah selingkuh dengan Yukihira sejak lama!?"

Pembatuan Tsukasa semakin cepat.

"Aku penasaran! Ayo kita ikuti Kuga, Tsukasa!" kata Rindou semangat.

"..." Tsukasa hanya diam.

Rindou mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kurasa... Kuga memang sudah bosan padaku...," kata Tsukasa lesu. "Aku tidak punya bakat memimpin, pesimis, dan kursi pertama membuatku sibuk tidak punya waktu untuknya."

"IDIOT!" Rindou menggeplak Tsukasa.

"Aw!"

"Kau sudah melakukan seks dengan Kuga, lalu kau mau meninggalkannya!? Bagaimana kalau Kuga hamil!? Bagaimana kalau reaksi sensitifnya kemarin adalah tanda-tanda kalau dia hamil!?" pekik Rindou menarik kerah Tsukasa kesal. "Kuga itu adik kelas favoritku! Jangan membuatnya sedih, IDIOT!"

"Tapi... dia laki-laki, bagaimana dia bisa hamil?"

"Apa sih yang nggak mungkin di dunia ini!?" balas Rindou melepaskan kerah Tsukasa. "Awas saja kalau aku menerima kabar kalau kalian putus! Akan kurebus kau dipanciku!"

Rindou mendengus kesal. Lalu pergi dengan langkah dihentakkan.

Tsukasa menghela nafas. Ia melirik ke luar jendela. Tampak beberapa daun yang berwarna merah berguguran. Lalu ia melihat seorang—dua orang— _lho? Itu kan Kuga dan Yukihira-kun?_

 _Mereka..._ Tsukasa menahan nafas. _Mereka benar-benar bergandeng tangan_. Lihat betapa bahagianya tawa Tsukasa disana. Tsukasa merasa dadanya sesak. Tanpa sadar, kaki Tsukasa bergerak sendiri, berlari menuju keluar gedung.

Begitu tepat berada di depan Kuga dan Souma, Tsukasa terdiam sejenak, mengatur nafas.

"Eh? Tsukasa-senpai?" Yukihira bereaksi polos. Sementara Kuga diam saja, ia malah mundur selangkah melihat Tsukasa, tapi tangannya mengepal.

"Kuga...," panggil Tsukasa lirih.

Kuga mengalihkan kepalanya, melirik ke arah lain. "Yukihira-chin, kita pergi ke kolam saja yuk?"

"Eh ya, tapi—"

Tsukasa menarik tangan Kuga dengan keras, sampai-sampai genggaman Kuga-Souma terlepas. "Kau ikut denganku. Kita harus bicara."

"Ap-apaan sih!?" protes Kuga kesal.

Tsukasa tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia menyeret Kuga, sementara Kuga sendiri berteriak-teriak minta dilepaskan.

Souma yang bingung dengan situasi hanya bisa; "Kalau begitu, aku harus melanjutkan eksperimenku!"

* * *

"Tsukassan! Oi! Berhenti! Tanganku sakit, ah!" pekik Kuga berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Tsukasa. Kuga meringis. "Kau mau membawaku kemana sih!?"

Tsukasa tidak menjawab.

"Oke, oke! Aku tahu apa masalahnya! Aku minta maaf karena bergandengan tangan dengan Yukihira-chin! Itu _dare_ dari Eizan, dia mengancamku tidak akan membiayai Klub Masakan Cina-ku!" aku Kuga setengah berteriak. "Jadi, lepaskan oke?—AARGH! Kenapa kau malah memegang tanganku lebih keras!?"

Kuga akhirnya menyadari kemana ia dibawa. "Tsukassan, ini asramamu, kenapa kita malah kesini? Apa—"

Tsukasa menggebrak pintu kamarnya sendiri, lalu melempar Kuga ke ranjangnya. Kemudian ia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menindih Kuga dikasur.

"T-Tsu-Tsukassan?" Kuga sudah bisa menebak alur kedepannya. Wajahnya memucat namun juga memerah dengan cepat. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, oke? J-jadi kita tidak perlu melakukan ini—"

"Terunori Kuga," kata Tsukasa dengan suara rendah.

"I-iya?"

"Kau harus menerima takdirmu dari sekarang." Tsukasa mencium bibir mungil Kuga di detik berikutnya, dengan sangat posesif.

Oh, Kuga menyesal melakukan dare dari Eizan sekarang. Bocah sombong menyebalkan itu harus ia beri pelajaran nanti!

Sementara Tsukasa menghela nafas lega. Ia pikir Kuga marah padanya karena kejadian kemarin itu. Ternyata _skinship_ yang ia lakukan dengan Souma hanyalah sebuah _dare_ dari Eizan. Tapi tetap saja Tsukasa tidak suka Souma berpegangan tangan dengan Kuga! Dirinya harus mengklaim pemuda manis itu berkali-kali agar Kuga belajar dari pengalamannya!

* * *

 **~END~**

* * *

 **APA INI!?**

 **#noedit**

 **dipost ulang karena kesalahan teknis**


End file.
